Gravity Falls Chakra Masters
by N-kun
Summary: Rewrite of GFS. Dipper and Mabel visit Gravity Falls for the summer. During their stay both gain incredible power and use it to protect those they love. Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel Pines are twins that are visiting heir Grunkle Stan for the summer. It was a boring summer and only Dipper felt the strange presence of Gravity Falls. Until today the young boy never felt so still. However his older(by 5 minutes) twin sister Mabel tapped his shoulder.

"Dipper I've sent the note to that cute boy." Mabel giggled looking at the cards where a boy was.

"Mabel did you rig it?" Dipper said while sweeping the floors. Mabel froze and slowly turned to her sibling with a guilty look.

"Maybe." She whispered in a laugh. Dipper shook his head and patted her head.

"Mabel why do worry with boys? I mean 3 years ago you thought they were stupid, stinky, and rude people." Dipper smirked. Mabel had a depressed face.

"You got me. I mean Dipper this our first summer away from home! This could be my chance to have an romantic relationship like in mom's novels." Mabel said holding her hands next her head.

Dipper laughed and continued his job. He was almost finished when a loud burp could be heard. He looked behind to see his Grunkle Stan.

"Yeesh. Gotta lay off the soda." Stan burped. Stan was holding several signs and looked around.

"Alright guys we need someone to post these signs in the spooky forest east of here." Stan said. Soos, the handyman of the Shack, fell off and went up to his boss.

"I'll do it Mr. Pines." Soos said.

"Sorry Soos, but I need you to work on the AC. Wendy come post these signs!" Stan ordered at the clerk. She was to busy reading a magazine.

"I would but they're just to far." Wendy lazily said with a half attempt to reach for it.

"Wendy I hate you sometimes." Stan said.

"Love you too boss." She sarcastically said. Stan rubbed his nose and looked at the twins.

"Alright how about this. We need to post these signs and we I mean you. So who's it going to be?" Stan said. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Answer me this then, who witnessed anything something in the forest raise your hand." Stan said. Dipper raised his hand.

"Congratulations you win the privilege of posting these signs." Stan said tossing some nails and and a hammer along with the signs.

"Darn it. Fine I'll go and Mabel try not going out to find boys while I'm gone." Dipper said.

"I make no promises." Mabel replied. Dipper just sighed and went out. Over an hour a bunch of signs have been posted and Dipper was on his final one.

"Alright final one. Maybe tomorrow I can go out here and explore." Dipper said nailing the sign to the board. A sharp banging sound could be heard. Dipper very curious tapped it and heard the noise again. Dusting off the door he opened it and saw a line. Putting his little fingers through it he opened the panel and found a controller. Playing with the knobs a section of the ground next to him opened and shown its contents.

"What the heck is this? Some kind of journal and a container?" Dipper said. He opened the journal and saw the secrets it held.

'To those who have found this journal. I have lived in Gravity Falls for years and taken it upon myself to learn the secrets this place has. Upon my investigation I have gained and lost everything. My greatest moment was receiving a special eye, an eye that helped me survive this long. However I must hide it and my journal here as I suspect I am being followed. My God help me survive.' Dipper read. Looking towards the container he opened it and saw a red ball in it. However once opening it a bright light illuminated the forest. He felt his left eye was burning away and fell on the ground. Once he gained consciousness he saw the red ball was gone. Confused he looked around until he saw a deer with something blue illuminating.

"What the heck?! What am I seeing?" Dipper questioned. Grabbing the journal he opened it and saw a few symbols he could suddenly read.

'These symbols are meant for only those with the Sharingan can read.' Dipper read. He saw a picture of the Sharingan and ran to a nearby stream. While running Dipper saw how much energy he had and felt like doing flips. Once he reached the river he looked horrified.

His left eye was gone and replaced with the Sharingan.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper fumbled back and continued to look at himself. His left eye was crimson and had 3 commas in it. Reaching into his vest he pulled out a black headband Mabel gave him. Putting over his eye he opened the journal and read for it. 'The Sharingan a special bloodline that can be awakened. This eye can be transferred, the only con is that it will remain permanently activated. If such a thing happens and cover it to save your energy. To sustain it longer I have written several techniques to build up stamina and also written down my library of Jutsu down here.' Dipper read. He flipped a few pages and saw the number of techniques he could do. He kept flipping it and found pages of creatures and monsters.

"Oh my god. This is amazing I was right about the whole thing about here. I can't wait to tell everyone!" Dipper said. Continuing he read the next passage.

'And as such power can change a person there is no one in Gravity Falls you can trust.' Dipper read with a growing heavy heart.

"No one I can trust. Wow." Dipper said. Feeling a tap on his head he snapped his head and looked back. Mabel's braces filled smiled soon filled his vision.

"Hey Dipper what's that and why are you wearing that headband I gave you like that?" Mabel asked. Dipper looked at her then saw the goat behind him.

"Let's go back to the shack." Dipper said. At the shack Dipper was jumping up and down with his discovery.

"It's a amazing Mabel! All this time I thought something was weird about this town and this journal tells me Gravity Falls has this weird dark side." Dipper said. Mabel looked uninterested and grabbed her twin.

"Okay Dipper now it's time for my news." Mabel said. Dipper looked at her and listened.

"Guess who's got a date tonight?" Mabel said. Dipper had a deadpan look on his face when he realized it.

"That's right brother I have got a date tonight and I'm going to wear my best sweater tonight. Now I must be off." Mabel said walking upstairs. Dipper had a twitchy eye as the news was new to him. Stan walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Alright Kid what's the problem?" He said.

"Mabel's got a date tonight." Dipper said with a depressed look.

"Then why so glum about it?" Stan replied.

"Mabel is a naive girl with a good heart. That is why." Dipper said. Hearing a banging on the door he opened it to a see a teen with a black hoodie standing over him.

"Hello I'm here for Mabel." The Guy grumbled. Dipper sensed something weird with him until a shrill scream could be heard.

"Oh you're here!" Mabel said running down the stairs. She shoved past her brother and hugged him. Dipper got up and glared at his sister before talking again.

"So what's your name?" Dipper asked. The guy looked nervous before asking.

"Normal..an!" The guy replied. Dipper looked confused until Mabel answered for him.

"It's Norman Dipper. Sorry my little brother can be a bit slow." Mable answered. Dipper looked offended at this and grumbled underneath his hat. With that the odd couple left and Dipper was suspicious. Over the next few days Dipper trained and had clones monitoring his sister and Norman. Then when he got back(normally scraped and bruised) he read the journal. Days went by and Dipper found a page he believed had the answer.

'These creatures are pale and lifeless. Since their groggy and laid back nature is very similar to other people they are commonly mistaken for Zombies.' Dipper read, but continued.

'They have been known to stalk their victim and then presumably date them, only for them to bite their victim and have them join their undead army!" Dipper continued. He ran to the window and found Norman walking towards Mabel. Dipper screamed and helplessly watched Norman...give her a flower necklace. Relieved he found Soos inside with him.

"Dude I heard what you were reading." Soos said. Dipper looked at the handy man with a confused look.

"I'm saying Dipper he might be a zombie, like the werewolf mailman." Soos added.

"Soos I'm sure that guy is just a regular guy." Dipper responded.

"That's what he want's you to think." Soos replied. Dipper just waved his hand away to change the subject.

"Anyways yeah dude keep a closer eye on him and all will be answered." Soos replied. Dipper lifted his headband and looked out the window. Not used to it yet he quickly covered it.

"Dude are you airing out your wound?" Soos asked.

"Um yeah. So Soos I'll follow your advice dude." Dipper said with a smile. Soos tipped his hat and went downstairs. The next day he went to his room after training his body to see Mabel looking for another sweater.

"Hey Dipper I know it may just be me, but you are getting more dirty than usual lately." Mabel said without turning around. Dipper sighed and walked to her.

"Mabel you need to know something about Norman he's not...normal per say." Dipper started. Mabel's eyes shined at the sentence.

"You mean he could be a vampire or a werewolf!" Mabel said with excitement dripping down each word.

"No I mean he is this." Dipper said showing a page from the journal. Mabel turned and look confused.

"He's a bunch of gnomes?" She questioned. Dipper looked at it and changed it to the zombie one.

"Here is what he really is!" Dipper read the page and laughed.

"Really Dipper a zombie? This is a good joke." Mabel laughed. Dipper frustrated put down the book and looked at her.

"No he's really a zombie. You have to break up with him now or else he'll turn you into his evil minion." Dipper explained. Mabel went from amused to frustrated.

"You know what Dipper I'm tired of this. You always think your right and since you think I'm a stupid girl you don't think I can take care of myself. Now since I'm doing so well you try to make up a fairy tale from that fake book to keep myself away from being better than you." Mabel said. Dipper looked irritated.

"Do you really think that? No I'm doing this cause you don't know about him. I'm doing this cause I care about you." Dipper said only to be slapped by his sister.

"Shut up Dipper! Just leave me alone and let me handle this myself. You're just jealous you can't be like me. A confident social person. Unlike you a stubborn, paranoid, weak little boy who refuses to believe he's wrong! Now shut up you loser!" Mabel argued. Dipper growled and left with anger clearly felt. Mabel looked at the door only to realize what she said. Mabel felt a gnawing pain in her side. Guilt. Ignoring it she went on continuing to look for a good sweater for her date tonight.


End file.
